Luz
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Ella siempre lo fue todo para él... Serie de Drabbles FaustoxEliza. Séptimo Drabble UP
1. Verdad

"Luz"

By: Miyu

Miyu: Serie de One-Shot/Drabbles sobre la pareja de FaustoxEliza para la web de Duelo Literario, con la Tabla General 2

¡Enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Primero: Verdad

Lo negaría tantas veces como pudiera. Negaría que, aún siendo médico, la verdadera respuesta. Jamás aceptaría aquello que no quería pero que estaba viendo.

Su hermoso cuerpo bañando en sangre en aquella habitación. Se repetiría una y otra vez que no estaba viendo nada, por más que sus lágrimas no dejan de salir al contemplar la dichosa escena.

Y seguiria manteniendo aquella chispa de vida e ilusión de pensar que podría ayudarla, sabiendo bien y por sus conocimientos médicos que ya no podría.

Estaba muerta. Fría e inerte en el piso de aquella habitación con sangre. La imagen de su esposa muerta es cruda pero era verdad.

Lloró más aún cuando supo que no lograría salvarla para que viviese. Y dolidamente, abrazó el cuerpo de su amada Eliza, manchando sus manos con su sangre.

Y besando su frente, afirmó una cosa que sería su verdad.

No importara que tuviera que hacer, haría que volviese a estar con él. Esa era la verdad de todo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Cortito pero simple . ¡La musa esta conmigo hoy!

¡Saludos!

Akatsuki Miyu


	2. Distancia

"Luz"

By: Miyu

Miyu: ¡He aquí mi retorno rápido de inspiración! Muchas gracias por el comentario

Resumen: Ella siempre lo fue todo para él...

¡Voila!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Segundo: _Distancia_

Había algo que lo estaba destrozando por dentro. A pesar de que ella estuviese allí a su lado, convertida en huesos y abrazada de él, aún había algo que lo mataba...

A pesar de estar juntos, él sentía algo que lo llenaba de ese sentimiento que aborrecía. Dejó el cuerpo de su amada en la cama, reposando, y dirigió su vista a la ventana.

El gran amor que sentía por Eliza era su motivación, y él lo sabía perfectamente. Mas aún, decidió mirar la luna y dejar escapar en un gritó de tristeza el nombre de ella.

Porque sabía, que no importaba tenerla allí, la distancia que aún faltaba para recuperarla era como el amor que tenía...

Era enrome y demente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: ¡Segundo Drabble! xD Gracias por leer :D

_Akatsuki Miyu_


	3. Olvido

"Luz"

By: Miyu

Miyu: ; ; ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios dejados! Me han puesto muy feliz sus opiniones, y me agrada que les guste como escribo. Los siguientes dos drabbles, se los dedicaré a ustedes: Saphir Neyraud y Fausto IX.

También para los que leen esta historia :3

Resumen: Ella siempre lo fue todo para él...

¡Voila!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tercero: _Olvido_

Fausto siempre se consideró la persona con mejor memoria de toda Alemania. Podía recordar con exactitud cada palabra del libro de medicina que leyera, sin importar que tan complicada fuese.

Incluso, pudo sin problema alguno, memorizar aquellos libros de necromancía con rituales complejos e imposibles de recordar. O no.

Y sabía que por su amada Eliza, el recordaría hasta la última palabra de esos libros, solo con el proposito de verle esa sonrisa que recordaba, y que aún siendo huesos, podía recordar sobre ellos.

Pero, aquella obsesión por no olvidar nada, conllevaba a una gran consecuencia que él sabía bien, más aún no pensaba cambiar.

Había una cosa en la cual el gran Fausto VIII se había olvidado...

Olvidó su propia vida y su propia coherencia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Gracias a todos por leer

¡Matta ne!

Akatsuki Miyu


	4. Silencio

"Luz"

By: Miyu

Miyu: ; ; ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios dejados! Me han puesto muy feliz sus opiniones, y me agrada que les guste como escribo. Los siguientes dos drabbles, se los dedicaré a ustedes: Saphir Neyraud y Fausto IX.

También para los que leen esta historia :3

Resumen: Ella siempre lo fue todo para él...

¡Voila!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuarto: _Silencio_

Todo estaba demasiado callado esa noche. La sangre en sus manos, el cuerpo en el piso con aquella herida. Él llorando amargado y dolido, como nunca antes lo había estado.

Una habitación condenada era el paisaje que lo rodeaba. Y unas palabras vacías para si mismo trataban de calmarlo, pero había _algo_ que no podía remediar, por más intentos que el hiciese.

Algo lo embriagaba y abrazaba de tal forma que no podía dejar de llorar. Ese _algo_ que el querría romper y hacer desaparecer, sabiendo que no podía.

La llamaba con tal de desaparecer _eso_ que lo molestaba y comenzaba a desesperarlo. Pero sabía que era en vano. Grito su nombre una última vez, pero _eso_ nuevamente lo terminó matando por dentro.

En esa habitación estaba _eso_ por todos lados.

Silencio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Mi musa estaba inspirada hoy para hacer drabbles xD. Nos estamos leyendo nuevamente

¡Adiós!

Akatsuki Miyu


	5. Perfume

"Luz"

By: Miyu

Miyu: ¡Este es a elección mía! Así que la inspiración entre todo vino más rápido xD. Gracias a todos los que leen esto.

Summary: Ella siempre lo fue todo para él...

¡Voila!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinto: _Perfume_

No importaba en que lugar de Alemania estuviese ella, él la podía encontrarla para poder abrazarla. Él podía saber perfectamente por donde había estado y por donde se había ido.

Podía saberlo con tan solo oler el aire por donde ella pasara. Tenía _ese_ peculiar olor embriagante y adictivo que le gustaba, y con ese mismo, podía saber aquello.

Él sabía más que nada que ella se ponía esa fragancia solo para él. Y eso le gustaba aún más porque se afirmaban su gran amor.

Y aún siendo huesos, él no duda en abrazarlos y sentir ese olor que aún perdura en ellos.

El olor a su perfume.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Admito que me gusto mucho, creo que por el detalle de los huesos U. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Saludos,

Akatsuki Miyu


	6. Extraño

"Luz"

By: Miyu

Miyu: ¡Vamos que yo aún puedo terminar la tabla! D Gracias a todos por leer esto . ¡Dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja!

Summary: Ella siempre lo fue todo para él...

¡Voila!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sexto: _Extraño_

Esa palabra no tenía el mismo significado para él que para los demás. Tenía por seguro que cualquiera en su situación haría lo mismo, y por eso se reía en la cara de aquellos que se atrevieran a decirle tal palabra.

Sabía que lo que hacía por su amada Eliza era lo más normal del mundo. Cualquier persona que haya amado alguien tan profundamente como él, hubiese hecho lo que estaba haciendo.

Y él lo haría tantas veces como fuese necesario, solo con el propósito de verla de nuevo a su lado.

No importaba lo que dijeran, para él lo que hacía no era insano e extraño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Siento que me quedó medio raro, pero igual me gusto . Se aceptan todo tipo de cosas en los review D.

¡Saludos!

Akatsuki Miyu


	7. Suave

"Luz"

By: Miyu

Miyu: ¿Cuantos me quedan por terminar? ¡18 más:D Aún puedo terminar esto xD. ¡Como lo prometí! Niacriza, este drabble te lo dedicó a ti por el review que me dejaste. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

¡Believer! (Para variar xD)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Séptimo: _Suave_

Según Fausto, su amada esposa poseía una de las cualidades más hermosas del mundo en su ser. Y por eso no dejaba que nadie se atreviese a tocarla.

Esa cualidad que recorría desde sus hermosos cabellos rubios hasta toda su delicada piel. Simplemente un placer que solo le era concedido para él...

Eliza era suave al tacto. Tan delicada y suave como nada en él mundo.

Pero, ¿acaso Fausto nunca comentó que los huesos de su esposa eran tan suaves como piel? Todo ella era suave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Porque si yo no pongo algo de Eliza estando muerta, parece como si no fuera mio xD. ¡Gracias a los que leyeron esto!

¡Adiós!

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
